


Tickety-Boo

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Face Sitting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kissing, Only One Bed, Sharing Clothes, romantic, thigh humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: "So Yaz, remember how I promised you that rainbow crystal cavern, since Ryan and Graham are off on their one on one bonding trip?""Yeah?""So it turns out where I've landed we may have to go through a few… extra steps."The Doctor and Yaz go to a special festival. The locals have a few rules they're going to have to follow...
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 17
Kudos: 192
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Tickety-Boo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parcequelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parcequelle/gifts).



> I had an absolute _blast_ writing this, and I hope you enjoy it!

"So Yaz," the Doctor said, leaning on the door frame, "remember how I promised you that rainbow crystal cavern, since Ryan and Graham are off on their one on one bonding trip?"

Yaz looked up from the book she had been reading, her elbows propped up on the table. "Yeah?" The Doctor wasn't wearing her overshirt, just her undershirt, and she had pushed her braces off of her shoulders. 

Yaz tried not to ogle. She could feel her face flushing, but at least the Doctor probably wouldn't notice. 

"So it turns out where I've landed we may have to go through a few… extra steps." She cleared her throat, and now _she_ was the one blushing, which was unusual. Yaz didn't think the Doctor had it in her to be embarrassed. 

"Can't we just move to where there aren't any extra steps?" The Doctor's blue over shirt was dangling from her fingers, and Yaz could make out the vague shape of her bra under the white undershirt. 

"I've tried that," the Doctor said, and she made a face. "The TARDIS is being stubborn, and wants us here and now."

"I was wondering why we kept taking off and landing," Yaz admitted. "So what's the extra step?"

"There's a festival on, and only certain people are allowed to see the caverns," said the Doctor. She was rocking on her heels now, clearly ill at ease. 

"Are we… not the sorts of people who would be allowed, normally? Anti-biped sentiment or something like that?" 

"No, no, the Kelavim are bipeds," the Doctor said. "But they believe the caverns should only be seen by lovers. They have a big festival for it every year - you go up the mountain, stay at the inn, then get up early in the morning to witness the sunrise from the mouth of the cave and see it shine through the crystals." She was beginning to pace now, her shirt still dangling. Her trousers were beginning to droop a bit, no doubt from the weight of whatever it was the Doctor had stuffed into her pockets. "It's supposed to be one of the most beautiful things a person can see, apparently."

"So… we can't go because we aren't lovers?" Yaz couldn't describe whatever emotion she was having, except that it was filling her whole chest like a hot air balloon. 

"I really want to show you," the Doctor said, and there was almost a whine in her voice. "I just… think we may have to improvise a bit."

"Improvise," Yaz echoed, one eyebrow up. 

"We just need to act… lover-esque," the Doctor said. "Which is where the switching clothes comes in."

Yaz kept her eyebrow up. She kind of liked seeing the Doctor get flustered like this. It was a novel, adorable experience. 

"See, the Kelavim are a very suspicious people. They think the cavern is only for sacred lovers. So we need to convince them that we're lovers."

"Um," said Yaz. 

"But," the Doctor said, "they're also _super_ scent based and don't know human behavior well! So we just need to smell like each other, and we're good to go!" 

"Which I'm guessing is why you're offering me your shirt," Yaz said. 

The Doctor's face broke into a wide grin. "Exactly," she said. "Ten points for Yaz!" She waved the shirt like a flag. "The other alternative is rolling in each other's dirty laundry, and nobody wants that."

"Right," agreed Yaz. Did the Doctor even have dirty laundry? Yaz had never seen her in any other clothes. "So we switch clothes and hold hands to convince these people we're lovers, go stay at the inn, and then go see the crystals?" 

"Yes! Exactly!" The Doctor was full on beaming now. "Unless that would be too uncomfortable for you?"

"No, no," Yaz said. "No, I'd be… okay with that." Pretending to be the Doctor's lover would be… something. Probably painful, but she would have the sweet memory. 

"Brilliant," the Doctor said, and she smiled wide. "Now give us your shirt, and we can get going."

"Right," said Yaz, and now she was blushing. "Any shirt in particular?"

"The one you're wearing," said the Doctor. "So it'll smell like you, you'll smell like me, it'll all be tickety-boo." She paused, wrinkling her nose. "I don't think that's gonna be a thing I say, tickety-boo."

"Not a very you thing to say, no," Yaz agreed, and she cleared her throat. "Could you turn around please?"

"Why?" The Doctor frowned, and she looked genuinely confused. 

"I can't just take my shirt off with you looking at me like that," Yaz said, and her voice was going high pitched. 

"Oh," said the Doctor. She sounded faintly baffled, but she did turn around. 

Yaz pulled her shirt up and off, tossing it at the Doctor's back. 

"Can I turn around yet?" The Doctor asked. 

"Still not wearing a shirt," Yaz reminded the Doctor. "Pass me yours?"

The Doctor threw it back awkwardly, and Yaz grabbed it. It was still warm from the Doctor's body, and Yaz made a big point of not pressing her face into it and taking in the Doctor's scent. She pulled the on, and it was loose around her, and soft against her skin. 

"Okay," Yaz said, "you can turn around now." She tried not to think about the fact that she was wearing the Doctor's clothes, about the fact that she smelled a little like the Doctor now. 

The Doctor turned around, and then her face spread open in a wide grin. "Look at you," she said, and then she was bending down. She grabbed Yaz's shirt from the floor, and she pulled it on over her white undershirt. "Yaz's shirt! Never worn another woman's clothes before!" She paused, tucking Yaz's shirt into her trousers. "Not when they were another woman's. Just when they were a woman's." The Doctor was doing her braces back up - the yellow elastic stood out sharply against the red fabric of Yaz's shirt. 

"Right," Yaz said, because she wasn't sure how to respond when the Doctor talked about her past selves. 

"C'mon, lover," the Doctor said, and she held a hand out, wiggling her fingers. "Let's go see some rainbows!"

Yaz blushed so hard that she felt it in her ears. She stood up, coming around the table, and she took the Doctor's hand. She was smiling in spite of herself, as their fingers laced together, and she could feel the Doctor's double pulse where their wrists were pressed together. "Rainbows," Yaz agreed. 

* * *

The mountains were beautiful. The kind of alien, natural beauty that was a bit like being kicked in the back of the head, and Yaz just stood and _gaped_.

They floated. She'd seen that sort of thing in CGI movies before but it was one thing to know that people with better imaginations than she had were doing creative things with computer programming, and it was another to see it, in person.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" The Doctor pressed closer to her, and her thumb was absently passing over the back of Yaz's hand. "I've only been here a few times, but it still always takes my breath away." She was grinning, her whole face bright with it, and it made Yaz's heart ache the same way the great mountain in front of her did. 

"How does it _work_?" Yaz said, when she could breathe again. She let the Doctor tug her along, into town. She couldn't take her eyes off of the great, floating mass of rock in front of her. "It shouldn't..." 

"Well," said the Doctor, "a lot of it has to do with the composition of the stone." And then she was off, chattering a mile a minute. 

They wove through the market, where aliens of just about every shape imaginable (and some that Yaz would never have imagined in her weirdest dreams) tried to sell them things, talk them out of buying things, or get them to go places. The Doctor was good at ignoring them, but then again, the Doctor was good at ignoring most things that she didn't feel like dealing with. There was snow heaped about on the ground, and it was cold enough that Yaz was beginning to shiver. 

"So anyway," the Doctor said, when they were standing in line in front of what looked like an old cargo plane, "scientists aren't entirely sure what it is that makes them stay in one place, but they do!" 

"Right," Yaz said, dazed. She looked from the mountains to the Doctor's face, and she could feel how wide she was smiling. Her cheeks were cold, and so was her nose, but she was so _warm_ inside. "Thank you," she said to the Doctor, and she squeezed the Doctor's hand. "For showing me this. For... all of this."

"Of course," the Doctor said, and her face went soft. "The universe is a marvelous place, Yaz. How can I not share it?" 

There was a cleared throat, and Yaz jumped. One of the guards who had been standing by the entrance to what looked like the hangar (was that what they called the places airplanes were kept?) was looking at them skeptically. They had a long, hairy snout, and the right kind of face to look skeptical. 

"And you're here for the -"

"Lovers’ ceremony," the Doctor said, before they could finish their sentence. She grabbed the psychic paper and flashed it in front of their face, then crammed it back into her pocket. 

Sometimes Yaz wondered how the Doctor actually got away with that. 

"I see," said the guard. They still looked faintly skeptical. "And you two are lovers?"

"Yes," Yaz said, and she squeezed the Doctor's hand, pressing a little closer to her. "D'you not allow same sex couples?" She was trying to channel her Nan, although she wasn't sure if she was succeeding or not. Nan had this way of making you feel small. 

"No, no," the guard said. "We just get a lot of impostors." Their expression went faintly soft. "The beauty... it's only for those in love. Wouldn't want to sully it, would you?"

"Right," said Yaz, and her stomach did an odd little flip. "Definitely wouldn't wanna sully it."

"We'd never sully something sacred," the Doctor said, and she pulled Yaz closer to her, wrapped a hand around Yaz's waist. She nuzzled into Yaz's temple, and Yaz sighed, leaning into her.

"How long have you been together?" The guard was rocking on their heels, clearly bored. The plane had taken off, and the landing strip was empty, apart from the oil stains.

"We've known each other a while now," said the Doctor, "but we only got together recently." Her fingers were hooked into Yaz's belt loops. "Am I going to have to present some kind of certificate, to prove that we're the real deal?" Her tone was teasing, but there was a faint note of worry at the back of her voice.

"No, no," said the guard, then; "oh, look. There's the plane!" 

Yaz was blushing, as the Doctor's fingers kept playing with the little bit of skin where her shirt rode up. The Doctor’s fingers were very warm, and Yaz was getting goosebumps all up and down her back. She rested her head on the Doctor’s shoulder, and then her braid was being twisted through the Doctor’s fingers. She’d never been one for PDA, but this was… nice.

The Doctor kissed Yaz on the cheek, and there was a plane landing, and the two of them were being ushered towards it. Yaz tried not to blush too hard, although her cheek was still tingling where she had been kissed. 

* * *

It was the shortest plane trip that Yaz had ever taken, and Yaz was torn between the breathtaking view and the Doctor's pulse against her fingers. 

There was snow on the ground when they got out, and Yaz shivered, rubbing her arms. She was wearing a leather jacket over the Doctor's shirt (and some part of her still marveled over the fact that she was _wearing the Doctor's shirt_ ), but the cold was biting.

"Aw, Yaz," the Doctor said, and she wrapped her arm around Yaz's waist and gave it a squeeze. "We'll be inside soon."

"Top of a mountain; surprisingly cold," Yaz said through her chattering teeth. 

The Doctor shrugged out of her coat, and then she was putting it over Yaz's shoulders, which was... unexpected. Yaz pulled it tight around herself, and she tried not to blush harder. It was still warm from the Doctor's body, and it was the Doctor's _coat_. 

"Y'don't have to do that," Yaz told the Doctor, as she linked their fingers again.

"Nonsense," said the Doctor. "I wouldn't be a very good lover to you if I left you to freeze, would I?"

"I mean, um," said Yaz, and she was aware that her face was flushing. "Well."

"Exactly," the Doctor said cheerfully, and then they were making their way towards the big inn. "You're gonna love this, Yaz, it's one of the most beautiful things I've _ever_ seen!" 

They walked through the door, and the heat of the place seemed to sink down into Yaz's bones from the moment they crossed the threshold, although the Doctor was still holding her hand. Yaz didn't want it to ever end. 

The person behind the counter looked to be part bird. She still managed to give off the vibe of smiling. "Welcome," she said. "I take it you have a reservation?"

"Oh yeah, definitely," said the Doctor, and she flashed the psychic paper again. 

"Of course," said the bird lady. "Right this way, madam."

"Still can't get used to be calling 'madam,'" the Doctor whispered in Yaz's ear. It stirred up the little hairs, and it sent goosebumps up Yaz's back. 

"You sound like my mum," Yaz whispered back. "She always complains whenever she gets called 'ma'am', spends the rest of the day asking if she really looks that old."

The Doctor snickered, and then the two of them were in the elevator, and the bird lady was telling them earnestly about all of the features of the inn. "Are you two on your honeymoon?"

"Not quite there yet," the Doctor said cheerfully, and she smiled at Yaz so sweetly that it made some small part of Yaz's heart _melt_. 

"We do have an excellent honeymoon suite," the bird lady said, and she was leading the two of them down a hallway, towards a door. 

"Next time," the Doctor said, and then she glanced at Yaz, and she winked.

Yaz blushed harder, and she cleared her throat. "So, uh, what time is the crystal ceremony, specifically?" 

"First light," said the bird lady, handing the Doctor a key. "We'll be having our evening meal in three hours. We generally recommend going to bed early, so that you can fully enjoy the beauty of the cavern, without being too tired."

"Early to bed, we are, " the Doctor said. "Isn't that right, Yaz?"

"Oh, definitely," Yaz agreed, as she ran her fingers along the seam at the cuff of the Doctor's coat. "Early to bed."

The bird woman smiled, and her expression was fond. "I remember being young," she said, and then _she_ had the audacity to wink at _them_. "Early to bed you may be, but I do recommend being early to sleep."

Yaz sputtered, and the Doctor's grin seemed to get wider.

How was Yaz only now realizing what a troll the Doctor was? 

"We'll definitely keep that in mind," the Doctor said, and she patted the bird lady on the shoulder, then let go of Yaz's hand to unlock the door.

* * *

"There's only one bed," Yaz blurted out, when the door closed behind them. 

"Well, yes, this is a hotel for lovers," said the Doctor. "Don't expect there to be a lot of singles." She made her way to the bed and flopped down onto her back, staring straight at the ceiling. "Oo, Yaz, come see this!"

Yaz made her way to lie down next to the Doctor, and she stared up at the ceiling. "Wow," she said. "That's gorgeous, that is." 

There was a pair of skylights over the bed, in the peak of the roof. The snow was sliding off of it gently, and it was a bit like being inside of a snow globe. 

"I didn't realize just how pretty it was here," the Doctor said.

"Thank you for sharing it with me," Yaz said, and her hand sought out the Doctor's, squeezing their fingers together. 

“How could I not?” The Doctor looked over at Yaz, her expression comically serious. “There are so many wonderful things in the universe, Yaz, and I’m so glad that I get to share them with you.”

“Oh, Doctor,” Yaz said, lacking anything else to say. She wanted… what did she want? She wanted to kiss the Doctor, wanted to roll over and curl up around her, wanted this one moment to never end. Her hand was inching towards the Doctor’s, and then the very tip of her pinky was touching the very tip of the Doctor’s.

The Doctor took Yaz’s hand in her own, and she ran the pad of her thumb across the curve of Yaz’s nail. “And tomorrow, we’ll see the crystal caverns,” she said, and her voice had taken on an almost breathless quality. “I’ve heard descriptions of how beautiful it is, but there aren’t any pictures, any videos, _nothing_.” 

“They must think it’s really sacred,” Yaz said quietly. “For it to be something so carefully.” She paused, and tried to find a way to word her next thought carefully, chewing on her lip. “Does it bother you, that we’re… tricking them?”

“We’ll be okay,” the Doctor said, and she squeezed Yaz’s fingers again. “D’you still need my coat, or can I have it back?”

“Oh,” Yaz said, and she sat up. “You can have it back. I should be okay.”

“If you’re cold -” the Doctor began.

“No, no,” Yaz said, and she let go of the Doctor’s hand, to shrug out of the coat. She stood up, and handed it back to the Doctor. “Thanks for lending it to me.”

“Of course,” the Doctor said. “Wouldn’t want you to freeze!’ 

There was an awkward pause. An _exceedingly_ awkward pause, and Yaz’s stomach was twisting itself into knots. “So,” she said. “Only one bed. D’you wanna flip a coin for who gets it?”

“Nah,” the Doctor said. “Big bed. We can share.”

“Wouldn’t wanna make you uncomfortable,” said Yaz. “If you would be, I mean.”

“I’m not if you’re not,” said the Doctor.

More silence, as the snow slipped off of the window. 

“Want to go wander ‘round the inn?” Yaz said, in an attempt to break the tension.

“Excellent idea,” said the Doctor, and there was the same sort of manic cheerfulness in her voice that had been creeping into Yaz’s. “Love a good inn!” 

They weren’t holding hands as they walked out, and Yaz tried not to be too disappointed. 

* * *

It turned out to be a very nice inn. The kind of swanky place that Yaz associated with ski resorts, or maybe those nice mountain lodges for rich people. 

“It used to be a hunting lodge, back in the day,” the Doctor said, as the two of them sat on a squashy purple sofa in one of the many alcoves scattered about. She had been roaming about, reading plaques and brochures while Yaz had stayed curled up in an overstuffed chair, reading a book. 

“What did they hunt?” Yaz kept the book up on her lap, her legs drawn up to her chest. She wasn’t sure why she was feeling quite so… fragile. 

“Yeti, mainly,” said the Doctor, and she scooted closer, wrapping an arm around Yaz’s shoulders.

Yaz froze up, painfully aware of the point of contact. She shivered, and tried to ignore the little seed of arousal that was beginning to sprout in her gut. The Doctor looked so _comfortable_ , flopped on the couch like a ragdoll. Her hair was a mess from being out in the wind, and her fingers were cold when they traced along Yaz’s profile. 

“No way did they hunt yeti,” said Yaz, and she let herself be pulled up to the Doctor, until her head was resting on the Doctor’s chest. _It’s for the look of the thing_ , Yaz told herself stubbornly, as she listened to the alien double beat of the Doctor’s hearts. _It doesn’t mean anything._

“I know. It’s barbaric,” the Doctor said. Her fingers had gone to the hair tie at the bottom of Yaz’s braid, and she was tugging the hair tie off carefully. “The yeti are an intelligent species.”

“I meant more how are there yeti, this far from Earth,” Yaz murmured. She probably should have told the Doctor not to mess with her hair - she’d left her hairbrush back on the TARDIS. Then again, the bathroom attached to their room had all the amenities, including some that Yaz had never seen before. 

“Yetis are a pretty basic format,” the Doctor said. “Large hairy hominid.” 

“It’d sound better if you said huge,” Yaz said, and she squirmed a bit, until she was lying with her head in the Doctor’s lap. This was… a lot more physical affection than she usually showed in public, but the couches all around them were full of cuddling couples. Everyone had their clothes on (at least, everyone who seemed to wear clothes otherwise), but the air of the place was thick with the kind of lovey-dovey atmosphere that she associated with cheesy Valentines day cards.

So why was she enjoying it so much? 

“Huge hairy hominid,” the Doctor repeated, “Huge hairy… you’re right, that’s a good tongue twister.” The Doctor had unbraided Yaz’s hair, and was running her fingers through it. “I like to think I’m good with my tongue, most of the time.”

Yaz squeaked. She actually _squeaked_ , and the Doctor shot her a concerned look. “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” Yaz said, and her voice was a little more high pitched than she wanted it to be. “I’m fine,” she said again, a little closer to her normal voice. “Just wasn’t, um. Expecting you to say that.”

“I can do loads of things with my tongue,” the Doctor said, and she sounded so _earnest_ that Yaz kind of wanted to die. “I used to get bored sometimes, and I’d try tongue twisters in other languages.”

“Did you,” Yaz said faintly.

“Ended up trying tongue workouts too,” the Doctor said, her tone reflective. “Using a baby rattle.”

“A baby rattle,” Yaz repeated. 

“Yeah, like a dumbbell,” the Doctor said. She stuck her tongue out and wiggled it. 

Yaz rolled onto her back so she could look straight up at the Doctor, the back of her head cushioned by the tops of the Doctor’s thighs. Her shirt was a little tighter on the Doctor, and Yaz could just make out the shape of the Doctor’s bra under the Doctor’s other shirt. 

She wasn’t going to think about that. She _wasn’t_.

“You’re pulling my leg,” she accused.

“I swear it’s true,” the Doctor said, her tone solemn. “If you get me a baby rattle I’ll show you.”

“Where would I find a baby rattle, in a place like this?” Yaz waved a hand, indicating the area around them. “This isn’t exactly a… family destination.”

“Don’t see why not,’ the Doctor said, in a thoughtful tone of voice. “Babies are part of love, aren’t they?” 

“Not all love,” said Yaz. The Doctor was scratching at her scalp, gently, and Yaz could feel herself relaxing, her toes curling in her socks. She’d left her shoes down by the floor.

“Well, no, not _all_ love,” the Doctor amended. 

“It’d ruin the atmosphere, having a baby around,” said Yaz. “Hard to be all romantic with screaming kids.” 

The Doctor snorted. “Ever the practical one, my Yaz,” said the Doctor, and that made something in Yaz’s chest seize up all over again. 

“I do my best,” Yaz said quietly, then: “So they used to hunt the yeti?”

“Yep,” said the Doctor. She was tracing the line of Yaz’s profile now, her thumb ruffling Yaz’s eyebrows. It felt odd, but oddly soothing. “Until they had a whole truce. On this very summit, even. A yeti and a human fell in love in the process, and discovered the rainbow caves. And that’s why it’s for lovers.”

“Right,” said Yaz. “Do they believe that… what, people will start hunting Yeti? Are they even called Yeti?” 

“Well, no, they’re not called “Yeti” per se, but that’s what that gets translated to,” said the Doctor. “TARDIS translation conventions.”

“Right,” murmured Yaz. She was just so comfortable, and so warm. She fell asleep to the Doctor still talking about translation convention. 

* * *

Yaz woke up with a foggy head, still balanced on the Doctor’s lap. Her eyes blinked open, and she caught the Doctor looking down at her with a tender expression. 

“Hi,” Yaz said, and she yawned widely enough that her jaw cracked. She stretched, rubbing her eyes, and she grinned back up at the Doctor. 

“Good nap?” The Doctor yawned herself, and leaned back into the couch. 

“How long was I out for?” Yaz sat up slowly, and she leaned back against the couch. 

“No idea,” said the Doctor. “I knocked out pretty soon after.” She yawned again, and stretched, her hands over her head and her back arching. Her breasts were pushing against the front of her shirt, and Yaz wondered if she could fit the whole of one in her whole mouth.

Oh _fuck_ , that was not a line of thought she should have been going down when she was going to be sharing a bed with the Doctor later tonight. 

“So, dinner,” the Doctor said, her voice chipper, “should be nice. We’re gonna be eating by the balcony, so we can watch the snow fall.”

“That sounds nice,” said Yaz, “very romantic.” Why had she said that? It wasn’t as if she and the Doctor were a romantic couple, and she didn’t need to nurse any of those hopes. 

“Yep!” The Doctor stood up, watching impatiently as Yaz slipped back into her shoes. “The snow around here is gorgeous. You’re in for a treat.” 

“Right,” said Yaz, as the two of them made their way towards the elevator.

* * *

The meal was good - very good, and the Doctor had been excited enough that Yaz hadn’t had a chance to feel self conscious about being underdressed, or the fact that she was feeling the _fakeness_ of the relationship. Her knee was pressed against the Doctor’s at the small table, and the Doctor was gesturing effusively, talking a mile a minute. 

Yaz ate and made affirmative noises, and the Doctor kept talking, occasionally shooting her a look that she wasn’t sure she could read. 

Their server kept looking at them as well, and Yaz’s heart beat a little faster in her chest. What if they were found out? She didn’t think they would be, but… what if? This was all fake, but it felt real, almost. 

The waiters kept looking at them sidelong, although it could be hard to figure out what “sidelong” looked like, when someone had a snout like that, but… still. It was putting Yaz on edge.

“I’m about ready for bed,” said the Doctor, and she gave another cavernous yawn. “I always forget just how much these high altitudes knock me out.” 

“I’m kinda worn out too,” Yaz admitted. “So it's the mountain air, y’think?”

“Definitely,” said the Doctor. “Shall we?” She held a hand out to Yaz, and Yaz took it, lacing their fingers together. 

The two of them made their way towards the elevator, hand in hand, and one of the servers was following after the two of them. 

“It’s gonna be weird, after all this is done,” the Doctor said, and she didn’t seem aware that the server was still behind them. “It’s nice, holdin’ your hand like this. I forgot how much I missed holding hands.” 

“You can keep holding hands with me,” Yaz said, a little louder than necessary. They were stopped in front of the elevator now, and the server was still making their way towards the two of them now. “Since we’re lovers.”

‘I mean, yeah, we are here but -”

Yaz wasn’t thinking when she pushed the Doctor against the wall and kissed her. It was all instinct - at least, that was what she told herself. She should have asked, she should have done something less _drastic_ , but they couldn’t be kicked out, not after all the work they’d put into this. 

The Doctor made a surprised noise against Yaz’s mouth, but then she got into the kiss, opening her mouth a little wider, her tongue stroking against Yaz’s. She cradled Yaz’s face in her hands, and she leaned back into the wall, let Yaz push her into it by the shoulders. 

“Ahem,” said the server, and they looked faintly embarrassed. 

Yaz pulled back, her lips still warm and buzzing from the kiss, her heart going a mile a minute. “Sorry,” she said, her voice rough. She cleared her throat. “Sorry. I just… couldn’t resist. Because she’s my beautiful lover.”

The server gave them what was probably supposed to be a smile, although there was a lot of snout wrinkling and tooth bearing. “Think nothing of it,” they said. “It’s the air around here. It gets in your blood.” They held out what looked like a box of sweets. “Complementary, on behalf of management.” 

“Oh,” Yaz said, and she cleared her own throat, looking over at the Doctor.

The Doctor, her expression still hazy, gave an awkward thumbs up. “Thanks,” she said. “We appreciate it.” 

“Have a good stay,” the server said, and then they were off, their big footsteps muffled by the carpet.

Yaz waited until they were in the elevator to say anything - the Doctor had stood there silent, still wearing that same stunned expression.

“I’m sorry,” Yaz said. “I panicked, and I thought that something was wrong, and I thought that maybe they thought that we weren’t lovers and I was just going for the -”

‘Yaz,” the Doctor said, and she was smiling, looking slightly sheepish, “Iit’s fine. Don’t worry.”

“I don’t want to upset you, or to -”

The Doctor put a hand over Yaz’s mouth, and her skin was very warm. “You thought on your feet,” the Doctor said. “It’s just… been a while, since I’ve been snogged like that.”

“Oh,” said Yaz. ‘Has it?”

“Definitely,” said the Doctor, and she shoved her hands in her pockets, rocking on the heels of her feet. “It was… yeah.” She cleared her throat. “We are all good. I promise. Excellent. Tickety-boo.”

“I thought you weren’t going to say tickety-boo anymore,” said Yaz.

“I dunno,” said the Doctor. “It’s beginning to grow on me.”

“Like a fungus,” Yaz said, wrinkling her nose.

“Exactly!” the Doctor said, and her smile took over her whole face.

Yaz shook her head, but she was grinning as well.

* * *

“We should head to bed,” the Doctor said, once they were in their room. “We’ll have to get up early, to see the caverns.”

“Right,” said Yaz. “I feel a bit silly - didn’t think to pack my pajamas.”

“I wouldn’t worry about it,” the Doctor said. She draped her coat over the back of a nearby chair, then sat on the bed to remove her boots. 

“Would you be bothered with, uh…” Yaz cleared her throat, “with me sleeping in my skivvies?” 

“Nope,” said the Doctor. “Be as comfortable as you want.” She was unclipping her braces, rolling her shoulders. 

“Right,” Yaz said, and she sat on the other end of the bed, pulling her own shoes off. Next came her socks, and then she paused. “D’you want your shirt back?” 

“Nah,” said the Doctor. She was wriggling out of her trousers, and then she was fumbling her shirt up and off. “You can keep it, at least ‘til we get to the TARDIS.” 

“Right,” Yaz said, and she slid into the bathroom, before she could say or do anything especially embarrassing. At least the Doctor hadn’t been mad about the kiss. God, her heart was still beating, and she could still feel the pressure of the Doctor’s lips against hers. The Doctor’s tongue had brushed against her own - could that mean anything? Did Time Lords kiss?

Yaz sighed, and she splashed her face with cold water. She was in love with an alien who was older than she could comprehend, and for all she knew she had just committed some great cultural faux pas. Although then again, the Doctor was usually pretty calm about those things.

Unless Yaz was reading all the signs wrong. 

Yaz groaned, and she scrubbed her face with both hands. She needed to stop borrowing trouble. She needed to get ready for bed, sleep, and in the morning she’d see these beautiful crystal caverns. 

It would all be amazing. She just had to not screw it up.

* * *

When Yaz came out of the bathroom, she found the Doctor sitting up on the bed in a pair of boxer shorts printed with little question marks, and Yaz’s shirt. 

“We can see straight into the skylight from here,” said the Doctor, and she pointed straight up.

Yaz sat on the bed and began to unbutton her jeans. She already had her bra off, and she dropped it on the side of the bed that seemed to be hers. The Doctor’s shirt was very soft against her nipples and now she was in just her pants, her hair loose.

“It’s pretty,” said Yaz, stretching out on the bed. “The skylight, I mean.”

“It is,” the Doctor agreed, and she yawned, then bounced up. “I’ll be back. Make yourself comfy!”

“Mm,” Yaz mumbled. The bed was sinfully comfortable, and the Doctor was doing various bathroom things behind the closed door. Yaz let herself drift, as she floated on the surface of the vast ocean of sleep. 

Yaz was jerked out of her daze by the sensation of the bed sinking down next to her, and then the warm body of the Doctor beside her. She was… aware of the tiny amount of space between the two of them, aware of the little body noises the Doctor was making. The skylight was letting in a muted yellow light that fell down onto the covers of their bed like honey, thick and sweet, and Yaz fancied she could run her fingers through it. 

“You ready to get up bright and early?” The Doctor’s voice was very quiet, and she sounded sleepy. Yaz hadn’t realized she could be that calm. 

“Yeah,” Yaz said, and she yawned. “Night, Doctor.”

There was a rustling of fabric, as the Doctor moved next to her. She felt the warmth of the Doctor’s arm hovering over her… and then it was withdrawn, and the Doctor turned over. “Night,” the Doctor said, and her voice was muffled by the pillow. 

_Why didn’t she touch me?_ was the last thing Yaz thought, and then she was drifting back into sleep.

* * *

Yaz woke up at some point in the middle of the night, floundering up to the awareness like she was tunneling through snow. She lay there, her eyes adjusting, and she stared up at the skylight. There was a faint accumulation, and the wind would gust it around occasionally. 

“Did I wake you up?” The Doctor’s voice was very quiet in the darkness.

“No,” said Yaz, and she rolled onto her side, so that she could make out the Doctor’s shape, like a mountain range on the horizon. “Just woke up.”

“Snow got thicker,” the Doctor said. “Been watching it.” Her voice was still quiet. “I love snow. Something about how it makes everything so quiet. Makes you feel like you’re the only thing in the universe.”

“I thought you’d find that a little scary,” said Yaz. “Since you know how much of the universe there is.” She could see the pale shape of the Doctor’s face, the shadows of her eye sockets, the fan of hair. 

“Yeah, but it’s… nice.” The Doctor’s hand came out, and she cupped Yaz’s face. “I haven’t kissed another person in a very long time,” she said, her voice quiet. “And not at all in this body.” 

“No?” Yaz licked her lips. Her heart was beating very fast in her ears.

“Nope,’ the Doctor said. “I’m glad it was you. That you got to be the one to do it.” She was thumbing Yaz’s cheekbone, and her voice was very quiet.

Yaz pressed a nervous, dry little kiss to the palm of the Doctor’s hand. 

The Doctor sighed, and she kept her hand in place. She was moving closer, though - close enough that her knees were knocking against Yaz’s, and the light from the skylight fell across her face. Yaz could have counted the shadows of her eyelashes. “I’m very old,” she told Yaz. “I’m very old and I’m not human.”

“I know,” Yaz said, and she kissed the inside of the Doctor’s wrist, where the double pulse thundered away under her lips.

“I’m dangerous,” the Doctor said, and she sighed again, harder.

"I know," Yaz said again, and she leaned forward. She kissed the Doctor's mouth, nervously this time, tentatively, and she drew back after the contact, trying to search the Doctor's face in the shadows.

The Doctor looked faintly shocked, the same way she had when Yaz had pushed her into the wall. She cupped Yaz's cheek, and Yaz could feel the tendons shifting under her hand as the Doctor's wrist flexed. "D'you really want this?"

"I wouldn't do it if I didn't want it," Yaz pointed out. "Have you ever seen me do anything I don't like to do?"

"Loads of times," the Doctor said promptly. "Last time you had me over for tea -"

"Being over for tea with my family is different," Yaz interrupted quickly. 

"Is it?" The Doctor frowned. "How?"

"You're not my mum," Yaz said firmly. 

"I should hope not, if we're in this kind of situation," the Doctor said, and then she cleared her throat. "I just made it awkward, didn't I?"

"Little bit, yeah," said Yaz, and she was giggling. 

"Sorry," said the Doctor. She shifted, and one of her socked feet ran down Yaz's leg, drawing up goosebumps.

"Have you got your socks on?" Yaz frowned, nudging the Doctor's foot with her own.

"Is that not normal?" The Doctor propped her head up on her hand, and her hair was falling down into her face. 

"I've never done it," said Yaz. "My feet get all sweaty and gross if I wear socks when I'm sleeping." She covered the Doctor's hand with her own, pressing it into her face. "Are you trying to sidetrack me from..." She made a vague hand motion, which hopefully encompassed whatever it was she was trying to convey. Even she wasn't sure.

"What - oh, you mean trying to distract you from wanting to have sex with me?" The Doctor's tone was so _cheerfully straightforward_ , and Yaz kind of wanted to die. 

"I don't know why I thought this would go any different," Yaz said, and she flopped onto the bed, covering her eyes with both hands. The Doctor's hand had moved to the spot between her breasts, and it was pressing down through the shirt. 

"I'm sorry I'm not very good at this," said the Doctor, and she sounded legitimately sad, which made Yaz peek over at the Doctor through her fingers. "I used to be better. Maybe. Or maybe I just knew what it was that I was doing."

Yaz covered the Doctor's hand with her own. "I think we're in the same boat then, more or less," she said, and her tone was rueful. "At least you've got experience with humans, right?" This was a surreal conversation to be having while lying next to the Doctor, but then again, were any of the conversations she had with the Doctor normal?

"Yes, but every human being is _different_ ," the Doctor said, "and I'm not the man I was." She giggled. "Literally, in this case."

"Well," said Yaz, and now her voice was going quieter, "if it helps any, I've never known the man you were."

"I guess that does help, a little bit," said the Doctor. She was inching closer, until her face was almost over Yaz's. "Does it help you any?"

"Definitely," breathed Yaz, and then she was sitting up, and she was kissing the Doctor again. She missed the Doctor's mouth the first time, getting her on the corner of her mouth, and then she was kissing the Doctor properly, craning her neck up. 

The Doctor sighed into the kiss, and she leaned further forward, her hair curtaining around the two of them. Her fingers went to Yaz's hair, and her tongue swiped along the seam of Yaz's lips.

Yaz opened her mouth, letting the Doctor's tongue in. She sat up so that she didn't have to crane her neck, and then they were both sitting up, kissing sweet and deep. Yaz had read the term "soul kissing" once, in one of her mother's romance novels, and that was what this felt like. Like she was kissing the Doctor with her whole _soul_ , and like she was melting. It wasn't even that it was a perfect kiss - their noses kept bumping together, and the Doctor kept using her teeth a little more than Yaz would normally be comfortable with. 

But Yaz had been dreaming about this for almost as long as she'd known the Doctor, and now it was _happening_ , it was actually happening. 

The Doctor pulled back, and she rested her forehead against Yaz's. She was panting, her chest heaving. "Oh," she murmured. "I forgot how much I like kissing. The last body didn't like it much, but... wow!" 

“I’ve already kissed you twice,” Yaz pointed out. “Why does this come off as such a shock?” Was that the wrong thing for her to be concentrating? It felt like maybe it was.

“Well, yes, and those were also brilliant, but those were also different, because one of ‘em was me bein’ all nervous and it was unexpected, and then it was us during a big emotional moment -”

“You’re saying this isn’t a big emotional moment?” Yaz was mostly teasing. Mostly. 

“I mean,” said the Doctor, “it is, but there’s multiple kinds of emotions, and this time I’m not so caught up in ‘em.” The Doctor kissed Yaz this time, one of her hands snaking around to cradle the back of Yaz’s head. She pulled back, just enough to speak, and her nose fit perfectly in the space beside the Doctor’s. “But kissing is nice.”

“Kissing is very nice,” Yaz agreed, and she kissed the Doctor, letting her tongue slide along the Doctor’s, sucking on the Doctor’s lower lip, her hands moving up and down the Doctor’s sides. The fabric of the shirt - _my shirt_ , thought some delirious part of her mind - bunched up under her hands, and she slid them under, to trail along the Doctor’s ribs. The skin was very hot, and the Doctor was trembling against her. 

“I’m not as ticklish,” the Doctor said, and she sounded surprised. “Do that again!”

“Have you just… not tested any of your body reactions?” Yaz ran the very tips of her fingers along the soft skin of the Doctor’s sides, and the Doctor gave a full body shudder, her skin breaking out in goosebumps. 

“Haven’t had… mmm… anyone to t-t-test them out with, oo, do that again, Yaz, please.” The Doctor climbed into Yaz’s lap, and that was… faintly awkward, but she was clutching at Yaz’s shoulders, her nose against Yaz’s cheek. She wrapped her legs around Yaz’s middle, and her heels dug into Yaz’s lower back. 

“What, this?” Yaz gently scraped her nails along the Doctor’s stomach, and the Doctor moaned. 

“Oh, that’s… that’s new.” She was grinding forward awkwardly, and she wriggled some more. “Being this size, I mean.”

“This size?” Yaz’s hands moved around to the Doctor’s back, then lower. They hovered over the Doctor’s ass, then moved down, taking a handful. The Doctor would say “no” if she didn’t want something, right?

“This short. Haven’t been this short in a long time, and last time I was this short I wasn’t particularly interested in… this sort of thing.” The Doctor shivered, and she pressed her forehead against Yaz’s, rubbing their noses together. “Wow, I’m having a lot of thoughts at once.” 

“Must be some feat, considering how much you’re normally going a mile a minute,” said Yaz. “D’you want to stop? I won’t be upset or anything, if it’s just too much in one go.”

The Doctor kissed Yaz again, and she was clutching at Yaz’s shoulders, then moving down Yaz’s arms, to squeeze her fingers. Their breasts were pressed together, and the only thing that was separating their skin was some very thin fabric. 

Too much fabric. 

Yaz’s hands fumbled at the hem of the Doctor’s shirt (technically _her_ shirt, the Doctor had been wearing her clothes, was she ever going to get over how hot that was?) up and off, and then there was just bare skin and ruffled blond hair, the Doctor panting against her. 

“That’s different,” the Doctor said. Her hands had left Yaz, to go to her own chest, and she was holding her breasts in her hands. Yaz could make out the quirk of her brow in the dimne. 

“What’s different?” Yaz’s hands rested on the Doctor’s hips, her fingers rubbing little circles into them. She liked the way the Doctor squirmed against her. 

“These,” said the Doctor, and she jiggled her breasts. “Oh, that feels odd.” She squeezed, then let go. “I’ve been so busy with everything else, would you believe I haven’t given ‘em much thought, apart from having to wear extra underwear?” 

“D’you want me to touch them?” This was definitely the most surreal conversation that Yaz had ever had while in bed with someone. Admittedly, the list of people she’d gone to bed with wasn’t exactly _long_ , but… still.

“I think I might explode if you don’t,” the Doctor said, and she sighed as Yaz’s hands closed over her breasts. “Oh, that’s nice. I like that.” More squirming, and her hips were definitely jerking now. 

Yaz twisted the Doctor’s nipples between her knuckles, and the Doctor keened against her, going rigid. Her heels were digging into Yaz’s back hard enough to bruise, and Yaz hissed, and kissed her on the mouth. She wasn’t sure why she was surprised at the Doctor being so loud. Of _course_ she was loud.

The Doctor’s kissing was getting more frenzied, and her hands had gone to the hem of the shirt that Yaz was wearing. She broke their kiss long enough to yank the shirt up and off, and then Yaz was falling sideways, and the Doctor was underneath her. 

Yaz kissed the Doctor, her forearms on either side of the Doctor’s shoulders, and the Doctor sighed and moaned into the kiss, thrashing around under her. The Doctor’s fingers dragged across Yaz’s back, and Yaz gasped, pulling back to just take in the sensation. The Doctor’s breasts were firm against her own, and the Doctor’s nipples were hard. The drag of the Doctor’s skin against Yaz’s own nipples was _heavenly_ , and Yaz squirmed, nuzzling into the Doctor’s cheek. 

“Oh,” the Doctor said, “Yaz, your _mouth_ , it’s better than I thought,” the Doctor mumbled, as Yaz kissed up towards one ear.

“You’ve done a lot of thinking about my mouth, have you?” Yaz was speaking directly into the Doctor’s ear now. She traced along the shell of it with the very tip of her tongue, and was very nearly bucked off, as the Doctor writhed underneath her. 

“That’s new,” the Doctor squeaked. “Very… very… new.” 

“Is it a good new?” Yaz tried not to sound too… nervous. The last time she’d been any kind of intimate with a virgin, she’d been a virgin as well, and it hadn’t been quite like… well, this. 

“Oh, definitely,” said the Doctor. “I think I get what all the fuss used to be about.” She smiled up at Yaz, and her hair was fanned out around the pillow like a halo. “I’d really like you to use your mouth on me, I think.”

“Yeah?” That shouldn’t have sent heat sinking down into Yaz’s guts like that - it wasn’t a particularly sexy statement, just straightforward. “I’d be happy to.”

“I can’t stop thinking about your mouth,” the Doctor said, and her voice was getting breathy as Yaz kissed along her jaw, then sucked on her earlobe. “On how badly I want - _ooo_!”

Yaz took that as a good sign. She sucked on the Doctor’s earlobe, and the Doctor’s fingers threaded in her hair and held on. Her hearts were racing against Yaz's own chest, and she was trembling. She was making the most remarkable noises - gasps and grunts, moans and sobs as Yaz moved lower, planting wet kisses along her throat, over her collarbone. 

Yaz scooted lower down the Doctor's body, and she paused when her nose was level with the space between the Doctor's breasts, looking up. 

The Doctor was panting, but she grinned. "Never knew it felt this nice," she confessed. "All this skin. My last body didn't like being touched, but this one seems to be greedy for it." She cupped Yaz's cheek, her thumb on Yaz's cheekbone, and even in the dimness Yaz could tell her expression was tender. "I'm glad I got to share this with you. Thank you."

Yaz flushed, pressed her face into the Doctor's hand. She didn't know what to say to that. She got up on her knees, straddling the Doctor's thigh, and she pressed her knee between the Doctor's thighs, until there was slimy heat against her thigh. 

"Oh," the Doctor said, and her voice cracked. "Oh, that's better 'n a pillow, I'll tell you what."

"Pillow?" Yaz leaned forward, her hair dropping down into her face. The Doctor pushed it back, and Yaz flashed her a grateful smile as she kissed up the side of one breast. 

"When I first… mm…" The Doctor arched her back as Yaz took one hard little nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue along the tip of it. She kneaded the Doctor's other breast, twisting the Doctor's nipple between her thumb and forefinger, and the Doctor keened under her. 

Yaz probably should have been doing something interesting with her knee, maybe grinding it rhythmically, but the Doctor was just humping her leg, and Yaz was utterly taken by the way the Doctor was writhing. She pressed the Doctor’s breasts together and she sucked one, then the other, back and forth, as the Doctor ground down against her knee. 

She sucked on one nipple and twisted the other, and the Doctor went utterly frozen on top of her. The Doctor gasped, and her fingers dug into Yaz’s shoulders. Yaz kept sucking, taking more of the Doctor’s breast into her mouth, laving the nipple with the flat of her tongue.The Doctor’s back arched and arched, and she sobbed up to the ceiling.. Then she flopped back onto the bed, and she tugged gently on Yaz’s hair. 

“Hey, Yaz?” She sounded faintly dazed.

“Mm?” Yaz let go of the Doctor’s breast, and nuzzled into the Doctor’s chest. 

“I think I just had an orgasm,” said the Doctor. 

“Yeah?” Yaz kissed over the top of the Doctor’s breast, and felt the raised skin of a mole under her lips. “Was that your first one?”

“What, ever? No.” The Doctor combed her fingers through Yaz’s hair. “I’ve had orgasms before. Old as I am, with the life I’ve led…” 

Yaz wondered what that meant. This didn’t seem the time for it, though. She nuzzled the Doctor’s breast again, kissed it. “I meant as a woman,” she said, teasing. 

“Oh, no,” said the Doctor. “I, uh…” She cleared her throat. “Well, I figured since I had new equipment, I’d try some things. When I had a free moment, I, uh…” She shrugged. 

“Pillow?” Yaz prompted. Her cheek was resting on the Doctor’s breast now, and she was being lulled by the double beat of the Doctor’s hearts. 

“I… might’ve humped a pillow. To see what would happen.” The Doctor’s fingernails were very short, and the scratch of them along Yaz’s scalp was downright _heavenly_. “Bit intimidated by doing it with my hands, figured I’d start small. But,” she added, “you’re the first to have… touched me. Like that.” 

“Thank you,” Yaz said. “Although I feel like I didn’t do much touching. Think I’ll have to have another go, just to make it proper.” She ran her fingers along the Doctor’s flank, and she liked the way the skin broke out in goosebumps under her fingers. 

“Well,” said the Doctor, and she propped herself up on one elbow, “I was thinking I’d return the favor.” Her fingers moved to Yaz’s back. “Since… well, I might not have much experience with _being_ a woman, but I’ve got plenty being _with_ a woman.”

“You sure know how to make a girl feel special, you do,” Yaz said, although she was mostly joking. 

"Every lover I take is special," the Doctor said, and her tone was deadly serious. "You're very special to me, Yaz." She kissed Yaz again, with the kind of fervent intensity that made Yaz's heart ache.

Yaz kissed her back, and she sighed, as she was nudged onto her back, until she was sprawled out on the bed. The blankets had been kicked down to the foot of the bed at some point, and her feet were a little cold. Her head was cushioned by the pillow, and she was staring straight up into the skylight, where the snow kept falling down, sliding down hypnotically. 

"It has, however, been a while," the Doctor said, and she sounded slightly embarrassed. "Might be a bit rusty."

"Can't be worse than the first girl I did this with," said Yaz, and she grinned a bit in spite of herself. "She bit me."

"Nothing wrong with a bit of biting," the Doctor said, as she crouched between Yaz's legs, her fingers splayed out across Yaz's ribs. "Biting is like kissing, only there's a winner." There was a touch of something faintly... sad in her voice as she said it, and Yaz took the Doctor's hand in her own, pressing it against her breast. 

"Not where she bit me," Yaz said, and her thighs tensed up at the memory. 

"Where did she - oh." The Doctor made an alarmed noise, and Yaz giggled. She could just make out the shape the Doctor's face was making. "Okay, at least I know not to do that." 

"Then we should be good," said Yaz, and she sighed as the Doctor's fingers ghosted over her nipple, twisting it gently.

"Absolutely tickety-boo," the Doctor said, and her other hand was coming into play. She was leaning forward, and the touch of her hair was light and ticklish across the top of Yaz's chest. It was a sharp contrast to the hot, sucking heat of the Doctor's mouth, and the mix had her trembling.

"I th-thought you weren't going to say that anymore," Yaz said, and she hissed through her teeth when the Doctor's lips closed around her nipple. She moaned, and her fingers threaded through the Doctor's hair. 

The Doctor pulled off with a "pop," and she huffed out a thoughtful noise against Yaz's wet nipple. "I dunno," she said. "I'm beginning to think it might suit me. D'you think so?"

"I dunno if this is the right time," Yaz groaned, and the groan turned into a moan as the Doctor began to suck on her other nipple, twisting the wet one. In all of her fantasies about having sex with the Doctor, she hadn't pictured the Doctor being quite so... distractable. Although then again, the Doctor was always like this, so why would sex be any different?

"Still finding my way, I am," the Doctor said cheerfully. "Sometimes it feels like groping around in the dark." She gave Yaz's breasts a squeeze, then a jiggle.

"You're horrible," Yaz said, but she was grinning a bit in spite of herself.

"Are you complaining?" The Doctor kissed along the side of one breast, swirling her tongue along the very tip of Yaz's nipple. She seemed quite taken by Yaz's breasts, and Yaz was a bit lost in it for a while. Everything was a mess of hot mouth, soft hair, and their harsh breathing.

Yaz came back to herself, at least a bit, when the Doctor pulled back. "Well, no," Yaz said, when her train of thought had been metaphorically returned to the track. "I don't think I can find much to complain about right now." It was a sappy thing to say, but she was feeling... she wasn't even entirely sure what it was she was feeling. Sappy and horny, everything in a surreal dreamlike state of _strangeness_ , lying in a hotel room on an alien planet while the snow fell over them. She could feel the staccato double beat of the Doctor's hearts against her, and then the Doctor was kissing lower, moving her way down Yaz's belly. 

"You'd be a special human that way," the Doctor said, when she'd paused from kissing the spot right under Yaz's navel. "Most humans I know can find something to complain about no matter what."

Yaz snorted. "D'you really think you should be insulting me when you're about to give me head?" Yaz paused, and she covered her mouth with one hand. How was that a thing she had just _said_?

“I wasn’t insulting you,” the Doctor insisted, as she scooted a little further down and slid her fingers under the waistband of Yaz’s knickers. “Just making an observation. You humans, you’re so _touchy_.” She was giggling as she pulled Yaz’s knickers down her legs, tossing them off to the side.

“I am not touchy,” Yaz protested, and then she sighed, flopping back on the bed at the sensation of the Doctor’s breath stirring across her pubic hair.

“So you want me to stop touching you, then?” The Doctor’s tone was teasing as she lifted her hands off of Yaz’s thighs, sitting back on her heels.

Yaz raised herself up on her elbows, looking at the Doctor between the valley of her breasts. “Did you really just make that joke?” 

“‘Course I did,” said the Doctor, and Yaz could hear the grin in her voice. “That’s the kinda person I am. I make jokes. It’s one reason you like me so much, right?” Her hands had gone back to Yaz’s inner thighs. “Oh wow, you’re really wet!” 

Yaz sighed, and she shivered as the Doctor’s fingers skated along the slit of her labia, feather light. “I… like you,” she said, because it seemed like there were a lot of feelings trying to bubble out of her mouth at once, and she didn’t want to ruin the moment. 

“I like you too,” the Doctor said, and then she was squirming back onto her belly, shouldering Yaz’s thighs apart She spread Yaz’s labia apart with her thumbs, and her breath was very hot against the wetness of Yaz’s cunt. “Would y’look at that…”

Yaz cautiously rested her hand on the top of the Doctor’s head, her fingers sifting through the blond hair. She moaned when the Doctor’s thumb passed over her clit, and she squeaked when she felt the first touch of the Doctor’s tongue, from her hole to her clit. 

The Doctor sighed, and then her hands were going to Yaz’s hips. She pulled Yaz closer, until her nose was pressed into Yaz’s clit, and she was angling her neck at an awkward angle, but _oh_ , her tongue was sliding inside, and her thumb was rubbing across Yaz’s clit. She fucked Yaz with her tongue, then pulled out, pausing to suck on one of Yaz’s labis, before she was licking again, long, broad sweeps with the flat of her tongue over Yaz’s clit. 

“Oh,” Yaz said thickly. “Oh, Doctor, that’s… so good, you’re so good, that feels -” The heat in her belly was already getting hotter, cinching tighter like a spring. She was sweating, drips and drops of it sliding down along her ribs, between her breasts, soaking into the sheets. Her heels were digging in to the Doctor’s sides, but the Doctor didn’t seem to mind. She hummed, and then her lips were wrapping around Yaz’s clit, and she was _sucking_.

The Doctor ate Yaz out with the same manic enthusiasm that she did everything else. She kept her hands on Yaz’s hips, and she put her whole face into Yaz’s cunt, licking and sucking and lapping, using her lips, her tongue, even her nose. Yaz had never experienced anything like it before, and in some weird way it reminded her of riding the TARDIS. She just needed to hold on, trust the Doctor, and enjoy the ride.

The Doctor’s tongue was speeding up, and she was moaning, sending more vibrations up Yaz’s clit, through her whole body. She seemed to be following the double pulse of her own heart, and then she was _sucking_ , just hard enough to be felt, and Yaz’s eyes were rolling back in her head. 

Yaz came with a squeal, her hips jerking forward, thrashing on the bed like a landed fish. The Doctor kept sucking and licking, prolonging the pleasure of it, and she didn’t pull off until Yaz was shoving at her. 

“Fuck,” Yaz said, and her throat was dry. She as croaking. 

“Good, was I?” The Doctor was downright _smug_ , as she rested her cheek on Yaz’s inner thigh. 

“Pretty good,” Yaz said, her tone teasing. She tugged on the Doctor’s hair, pulling her up, and then they were kissing again. Yaz felt her own arousal smear across her cheeks, and she tasted the salt-musk of her orgasm on the Doctor’s lips. When they pulled apart, she was dizzy with arousal, with the intensity of it all. “Sit on my face,” she told the Doctor impulsively.

“What?” As close together as they were, Yaz could feel the Doctor’s nose wrinkle as her face scrunched up.

“Sit on my face,” Yaz repeated. “Please?” She wanted to make the Doctor come, wanted to be under the Doctor, wanted to make the Doctor feel as good as she was feeling. “Or… or you can lie down, I just… please.” She licked her lips, and then she kissed the Doctor again, licking into the Doctor’s mouth, her tongue tracing over the Doctor’s teeth, along her tongue.

The Doctor pulled back, and she was panting harder. “I can,” she said, “but won’t I crush you?” She was sitting up now, and she was wriggling out of her boxer shorts - Yaz felt the thin cotton rub past her leg. The Doctor’s bare toes curled along Yaz’s calf, and Yaz wondered when she’d lost the socks.

“You can hold on to the headboard,” Yaz said earnestly.

“Y’know, some part of me still thinks I’m still as tall as I used to be,” the Doctor said, as she sat up fully, shuffling up chest. Her wet cunt dragged a line of slick up between Yaz’s breast, and that was… a lot. A whole lot. Yaz’s head was spinning, and she could smell the Doctor’s own arousal, so close to her face. The Doctor was straddling her, resting on her sternum. “Don’t have legs for miles like I used to.”

“You’ve got a good amount of leg,” Yaz said, stroking up one of the Doctor’s thighs. 

“It’d be a bad idea if I had as much as I used to,” the Doctor said thoughtfully. “Otherwise I might get you in the face with my knee.”

“Wouldn’t want that,” Yaz said, shoving a pillow to the side so that she was flat on the bed. It was… slightly intimidating, honestly, but a lot of the things with the Doctor were. “Please?” 

“Are you absolutely sure?” The Doctor was leaning over now, her hands on the headboard.

“Wouldn’t have offered it if I wasn’t,” Yaz assured her, and she patted the Doctor on the thigh. “It’ll be kinda like the pillow, right? Similar… position, I assume.” The mental image of the Doctor straddling a pillow sank into her mind like a stone, and she pressed her thighs together, as another pulse of arousal throbbed through her, slow and hot. 

“You don’t need to compare yourself to the pillow,” The Doctor scolded, but she was shifting her position, shuffling closer. “I like you much better than any pillow I’ve ever had.”

Yaz might have said something incredibly witty and funny, maybe _you can sleep on me anytime_ , or _you really are a flatterer_ , but every phrase felt… silly. Instead, she settled on tugging the Doctor down onto her mouth, and running her tongue along her labia.

The Doctor made a surprise noise, and she pitched forward, her hips jerking forward. “ _Oh_ , Yaz, that’s… that’s different. Different from before. Having a cock was nice, but I think… mmm… I could very much… _mmm_...” 

The Doctor’s thighs were pressing on Yaz’s ears, and Yaz’s lips and chin were getting slippery and slimy with the Doctor’s arousal. She licked up into the Doctor’s soft, wet pussy, and the Doctor made desperate, broken noises above her, squeezing her face. Yaz’s hands found the Doctor’s ass, and she squeezed, pushing her closer. 

The Doctor rode Yaz’s face, and she would squeal or gasp occasionally, when Yaz did something especially creative with her tongue. At one point she put her entire tongue inside of the Doctor, her nose bumping clumsily at the Doctor’s clit, and there was an especially wet gush of arousal down Yaz’s chin. It was dripping down, smearing across Yaz’s collarbone, and one of the Doctor’s hands had left the headboard to rest on top of Yaz’s head, tangled in Yaz’s hair. She wasn’t yanking wasn’t pushing, just resting her hand there, and it was as heavy as iron. 

Yaz took a deep breath, and everything smelled like the Doctor. She dove back in, focusing on the Doctor’s clit this time, and the Doctor as hunching further forward, until she was resting her forehead against the headboard. Her breasts were hanging down over Yaz’s head, and Yaz couldn’t resist; she reached up, her arm at an awkward angle, and she pinched the Doctor’s nipple, twisting it.

The Doctor squealed again, and then she was coming against Yaz’s lips, her cunt pulsing like a star. She took a deep, gasping breath as she rode the waves, and then she was slipping off of Yaz, to flop onto the bed next to her. 

“Never did that while I was a man,” the Doctor said, and she sounded faintly stunned. Yaz hadn’t been aware that the Doctor _could_ sound stunned. 

“What, have an orgasm?” Yaz teased. 

“I think I felt that in my _skull_ ,” the Doctor said earnestly. “Is oral sex usually like that?” Even in the dim light, Yaz could make out her wide eyes.

“I… have no idea,” Yaz said. “Can’t say I’ve ever had that happen to me.” She sighed, and then she yawned. Exhaustion was tugging at her limbs. “We should sleep, Doctor,” she said, and regret tinged her voice. What if the Doctor decided that she didn’t want to do anything like this ever again? What if she was only interested in being any kind of intimate here, in this place that was made for love.

“Next time we do that, you can sit on my face,” said the Doctor, and she stretched luxuriously. “Cooee, but I’m tired. That really hit the spot.” She draped an arm across Yaz’s middle, and pulled Yaz up against her, chin on Yaz’s shoulder.

“Y’wanna? Do it again, I mean.” Yaz’s heart was beating very loudly in her ears.

“If you do, yeah,” said the Doctor. “If nothing else, I owe you an orgasm.” She nuzzled into Yaz’s cheek, and then she gave it a loud smacking kiss, clearly unbothered by her own arousal smeared across Yaz’s face. “And yes,” she added, before Yaz could say anything, “I know orgasms don’t work that way, but… still. Call it the spirit of fairness.” 

“Nothin’ to do with fairness,” Yaz murmured, and she cuddled up to the Doctor. “We should get up. Wash up.” 

“In a sec,” the Doctor said, and she yawned, a rush of hot air across the top of Yaz’s head. “We’ll get up in a sec, wash up, and we’ll be tickety-boo.”

Yaz groaned into the Doctor’s sternum, but she was still grinning as she began to fall back to sleep.


End file.
